Reclaiming Pamela
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric realises he made a mistake in releasing Pam so decides to reverse it. One-Shot. Eric/Pam (Paric) Rated T


_I didn't like the fact that the writers of True Blood Season 5 damaged the relationship between Eric and Pam, they were the soul couple on the show who were pure perfection together. And in my mind this is what would have happened in the Season Finale. Tara doesn't exist. Eric is over Sookie. A Paric one-shot. Enjoy :) _

* * *

**_~Reclaiming Pamela~_**

Her wide blue eyes watched me with intent as I entered Fangtasia for the first time in months; my throat grew dry at the sight of the sadness that fell upon her features as she turned from me.

Her attentions falling on the glasses behind the bar as I found it difficult to close the gap between us, the last time I had seen her was when I had made the decision to release her. And it was obvious that the pain that I felt was shared, and although we no longer shared the bond that allowed me to feel what she was feeling I knew by the sight of her that she was having a difficult time trying not to cry.

In the hundred years that we had roamed this earth together I had never thought that I would have it in me to let her go, it filled me with guilt to even think about the night I had actually uttered the words that split the ties of our blood. A hundred years ended by Russell Edgington, by my careless decision to keep him alive and even now as I stood here knowing that he was dead, my relief was overshadowed by the fact that my child was in a state of depression that killed me.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked gently trying to start our conversation off slowly

Arching my eyebrows with curiosity as she sighed heavily I watched carefully as she abandoned her task of cleaning glasses, slowly turning to face me she bit the inside of her cheek keeping the sarcastic and stubborn expression that I found comforting. Feeling my lips twitching up into a smile of hope I took a step towards her

"You got back to Shreveport two days ago." She stated bluntly looking aggravated as she stormed from the bar and towards the office

I followed her quickly watching as she went about her usual tasks of organizing the bills and receipts from the night, her pink diamond calculator on my desk as she fell into the seat and began typing numbers furiously into it.

"I did" I admitted nodding once

Her fingers stilled as she clenched her jaw turning her face up towards mine, shaking her head she huffed

"I thought that you would have switched right back to yourself after Marine's curse but I guess I was wrong" she hissed "Two days back in Shreveport and you don't even come to check if I was alright, isn't that lovely..., still a walking idiot." she growled sarcastically dropping her attention back to the calculator.

"I am your maker!" I growled angrily "Do not antagonise me Pamela, I was taking care of important business and I'm here now, does that not account for anything?" I shouted slamming my fist against the desk feeling the remains of the calculator crushed under my knuckles.

Flinching back with anger Pam arose from her chair and attempted to make a quick exit from my presence, as she passed me I grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Pam..."

"Don't fucking touch me!" she roared, her fangs clicking into place as she tugged against my grasp and slapped me across the face

It didn't hurt; Pam was only a hundred years old. I was ten times her age and ten times stronger than she was, it felt more like a tickle than an impact but to say I was angry was an understatement.

"Important fucking business?" she mocked fiercely "You think Sookie is more important than me, how would you feel if Godric were to choose that little whore over you?"

The mention of my maker was the last straw, grabbing her neck I lifted her with ease and slammed her into the wall holding her still as my fangs descended. It wasn't my intention to hurt her, she still was my progeny and always would be but her mouth was growing on my last nerve.

"I wasn't with Sookie you spoiled little brat!" I growled "I was busy staking Russell Edgington to save all of our asses including yours."

Frowning at me she was silent for once, her blue eyes fixated on mines as her fangs remained in place, her delicate hands clutching onto mines that still remained around her slender neck.

"Satisfied?" I huffed releasing my grasp taking her silence as defeat, turning away from her I sighed composing myself.

Shrugging the tension from my shoulders the familiar sounds of her crying became apparent

"No, I'm anything but satisfied!" she whispered through her tears

Frowning I turned to face her as she remained against the wall, the blood streaking her cheeks as she looked at me with desperation.

"I hate you for releasing me, I hate not feeling the bond anymore!" she cried with anger "How could you have just left me here alone?"

The guilt hit me like a tonne of bricks as she slid to the floor, her hands covering her face as she howled into them, her chest heaving with emotion.

"I thought I was protecting you!" I shouted, hating myself in that moment as I watched her suffering

"You fucking left me..." she sobbed "I wasn't ready to let go of us..."

Closing my eyes I tried to listen to my rational thoughts, trying to figure out what to do

"_Rekindle the blood, it is possible."_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Godric's voice entering my head,

"Okay" I nodded

"Okay what?" Pam snapped looking up at me

Striding towards her I gripped her arms and pulled her up into me, struggling against my grasp she growled at me

"titta på mig!" I ordered in my native language making her stop in her tracks

She hiccupped with emotion as I looked at the blood on her cheeks, raising my fingers against her face I brushed my thumb against her lips and sighed.

Her beautiful blue eyes looking at me with confusion as I pressed my forehead against hers

"I can make it right" I whispered "lita på mig..., vänligen?"

Her fingers grasped my arms as looked at me with wonder, fear on her face

"What are you doing?" she whispered

"Reclaiming you as mine, it's not common but it's possible..." I explained

She gulped before wrapping her arms around my neck pressing her lips against my ear

"Do it." She said firmly.

Gripping her hair I pulled her back making her hiss as I stared at her fangs, leaning in I slammed my mouth against hers and took the kiss that we both needed. This process would be long as it would be difficult, it was a possibility that I could end up killing her but it was a risk that we needed to take in order for this to happen.

"Jag älskar dig" she sighed against my lips

Feeling my fangs burn I searched her eyes one last time before sinking my teeth into her neck, throwing her to the ground I pinned her beneath my strength preventing her from fighting back as I drained her for the second time.

The fear that coursed through me as I sucked the blood from her was powerful, this was either going to work out with brilliant success or end up a disaster. If it were to work then Pam would be connected to me on a different level than before, she would be filled with more of my blood than she had previously had, I didn't know what impact that would have on our relationship just yet but I had a feeling that it would bring us closer.

I listened as she moaned and hissed against me but didn't give up, stroking my fingers through her hair trying to soothe her I gulped down the cold blood in vast amounts. It didn't take long before she went limp; pulling back I cradled her in my arms

"Godric, please make this work for us" I whispered before sinking my fangs into my wrist, letting the blood pour into her mouth.

I didn't know how much to feed her as she was already a vampire, but I knew that it would take more than a few drips to stir her into life again.

Reclaiming was a process that was frowned upon by the majority of vampires, it was seen as disallowing the progeny to grow into their own forcing them depend on their maker for eternity.

But it was a much deeper explanation than just keeping Pam with me for the rest of my existence, she was the one person who I could share everything with and the only other vampire apart from myself that I could trust and love unconditionally.

Not many makers shared such relationships with their children, Godric's bloodline was an exception to the traditionally harsh upbringing of vampires. Pam was exceptionally meaningful to me; she was much more than a friend, much more than a child, much more than a lover...

I found that the bond that I had shared with Godric was nothing like the bond that I now had with Pamela, we were closer and it had taken me many years to realise that I probably cherished her more than Godric had ever cherished me. I loved her, loved her in ways that seemed unfathomable. My maker would have never reclaimed me even if I were to have begged him; there was something about Pam that made me weak, I wasn't as strong as Godric had been.

Staring down at her peaceful face I removed my wrist content that she had, had enough blood for her to survive. Smiling at her petite fangs that remained intact even as she lay dead in my arms...

"Not many people are able to capture my heart like you have" I sighed "You drive me to the point of insanity sometimes." Leaning forward I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, my mouth resting on her skin for a few moments.

This was the moment I would find out if she would react to the blood, the moment I would know if we were bonded again. Running the tip of my nose against her neck I gently licked the prick marks where my fangs had entered her skin encouraging them to heal, kissing her I smiled as they disappeared.

"Come now, Pamela" I soothed tickling my fingers against the back of her neck, my eyes observing her facial features as she remained in her dead state

her body was draped against my lap, her lips red with the designer lipstick that was her favourite shade. Overpriced and fabulous it was typical Pam to pay a ridiculous amount of money, my money, for such a vain object.

"Älskling..." I sighed when her eyes popped open

Flashing up into a sitting position with a sharp gasp for breath I suddenly felt a rush of panic and confusion, and with sheer pride I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. For those feelings weren't mine, those were her feelings and I had felt them with her. We were connected once more, our blood was tied again.

"Eric!" she choked with shock, her hands gripping my back firmly

"How do you feel, are you in pain?" I demanded to know pulling her back to look at her pretty face once again

Smiling at me Pamela shook her head, the excitement buzzing through her veins at the reaffirmation of our relationship.

"You did it?" she frowned in disbelief

Nodding I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her closer smelling her hair with comfort, nothing felt more right than being here in my bar with my child once again. Like it had always been before any of this pathetic drama that always came back to Sookie Stackhouse, and as I felt the ripples of love and lust course through our bond it was clear that none of it was worth it. I didn't want to lose Pam, we had travelled the world for a hundred years together and we would travel the world for a further hundred years.

"I love you" she whispered against my neck

"And I love you."

* * *

_Swedish Translations: _

titta på mig - Look at me.

lita på mig - Trust Me.

vänligen - Please?

Jag älskar dig - I love you.

Älskling - Sweetheart


End file.
